


Shut up and Dance!

by Iresha



Series: Spitfire Snapshots [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Mild Au..., Post Season 1, Pre Season 2, Spitfire - Freeform, it's kinda a songfic..., ok mature fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresha/pseuds/Iresha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is literally a song-fic. sorry guys, it wasn't meant to be. I was just to lazy to go back and rewrite parts of it. </p><p>base off of Shut up and Dance by Walk to the Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and Dance!

Clubs were not really his scene, they never really had been. He was sure Artemis knew this. They weren't even twenty yet, they shouldn't have gotten through the door let alone be on the VIP list. He was going to have to learn to say 'no, bad idea.' to her eventually. 

Wally was still stressed after the mission that had taken place earlier that night. He had nearly gotten two of his team mates killed. Not to mention that his parents had no idea that he was standing next to his girlfriend as she ordered drinks from someone behind the bar. 

Though at least Artemis was not ordering alcohol, he did not need a repeat of Roy's twenty-first birthday bash. Even looking back on it, Wally was not sure how she had managed to drink half of the League under the table. 

"Babe, you need to get out of your head." 

"My parents are going to kill me." He shot her a sidewise glance. 

"No, they are not. I called them while you were checking on Rob and told them we were going out to clear your head. Your mom was totally ok with it." 

"Now, we know who she likes better." He sighed, "but a club? An 'all you can eat' Chinese buffet is more my thing." 

But his complaints went unheard as the song changed over head. He watched as she got that glint in her eye. Before Wally could react Artemis took his arm and dragged him out on the dance floor. She knew full well that he could not dance for his life. Artemis laughed at his reluctance and she said.

"Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me." 

"Like you're not holding back." 

"I know." 

Not for the first time, Wally wondered how he had gotten so lucky to get a girl like her. He couldn't help but be hypnotized as she danced in front of him. 

Artemis never cared for dresses so it was always a treat to see her in one. When had did she get a little black backless dress? Wally silently thanked the universe, that his girlfriend had decided to wear her beat up converse. Because God knew his mind keep up with his body when heels made her legs look even longer than they already were. It was hard to keep his mind from wandering to places that would probably get him slapped and if he was lucky a kiss. 

"Stop thinking and let go." 

"You're still holding back." 

Artemis gave him one of those smiles, the one had the tendency to stop his heart. "I don't have to hold back." 

How had he ever hated her? Wally had no clue. Then she completely let go. In the name of all things holy she was trying to kill him, Wally was sure of it. It didn't help that every guy in the club was looking at her either. He pulled her closer to him. Ok, maybe he was a little possessive... Maybe a more than a little. 

Artemis was smiling as they danced. He wasn't sure how long they were there, it didn't feel long but it was hard to tell because the music never stopped or faded. The bass was pounding at the walls around them. The girl in front of him had become his whole world. God, she was beautiful. Some song was playing about some girl being a guy's destiny. It was a very accurate description of what he was seeing in the pair of dark eyes that smiling up at him. 

Somewhere in her eyes held the future that he so wanted for them to share. He was wrong, this it was much better that an 'all you can eat' buffet. He couldn't help himself, he had to kiss her and kiss her he did. 

She was the first to break the kiss, something he was not ok with. Artemis smiled at him and said,"You're not getting off that easy, Baywatch." 

"Shut up and dance with me, beautiful."


End file.
